The Blue Spirit Rises
by SheenWinning
Summary: Zuko Agni is a rejected son in a family that owns a multi-million dollar corporation, and a kid that attends Republic City High School. One fateful night changes the course of his life, and he is left to face a new reality, the time for a hero to rise. Rated T for language and violence. Mainly Zutara, but a dash of every pairing.
1. Intro

**Please read and review. This is a modern superhero fic so it's gonna have some augmentations to it in order for it to fit.  
**

* * *

"Mom!" A six year old Zuko Agni called out to his mother, Ursa. The young boy ran across the courtyard over to a pond where his mother liked to stay and watch the ducks.

"What is it honey?" She asked as she turned around to face him. Zuko had tears streaming down his eyes.

"It's bad, really bad," Zuko said hoarsely through his crying. "My pet Parrot just died." Ursa's face turned from concerned to sympathy.

"Zuko, it's okay," she said softly as she knelt down and hugged the crying boy tightly.

"Why did he have to go mom?"

"It's the circle of life Zuko," the boy looked up at his mom. "It was his time to go, and that's fair." He wiped a tear from his eye. "All life is sacred, no matter who it is; but there are people in this world who intend to break the natural cycle."

The boy sniffed, "But there are those who intend to protect the natural rights of human beings, ones who bring Justice to those who do wrong," Ursa ran a hand through his hair. "Promise me that you will respect the natural cycle of life, to protect it…"

* * *

A sixteen year old Zuko sat at the edge of his bed, the morning piercing through the window and onto his face where a scar covered his left eye. His semi long black hair hung just above his eyes, covering up his eyebrows.

He sat there a moment and yawned, seeing as he just woke up on a Monday morning.

He was living in a fairly big house, it could be considered a mansion. It was located in a pretty rich suburb, but each house had fairly big distance in between each, so it was like there were no neighbors. The suburb stood only in a hilly plain, just several miles from Republic city. That way they have a great view of the city, as it is just across the bay.

He proceeded to do his daily routine, quick workout of push-ups, sit ups, and pull ups.

Soon he stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He splashed cold water on his face, feeling it burn against his scar. He stiffened at the slight sting, but he was used to it.

He dried himself off, and changed into a gray hoodie and black jeans, and gray Nikes. With the hood over his head, he headed down stairs and into the kitchen, where he saw his uncle Iroh, and cousin Lu Ten doing their morning routines.

Zuko grabbed himself some toaster strudels out of the toaster and sat back on the countertop.

"Good morning Zuko," Iroh greeted.

"Hey uncle," he replied lowly, like always. There was a long silence, until Lu Ten broke it.

"So," he started, "what's everybody have planned for today? I know me and Zuko have to go to school, but besides that."

"Well I have to leave early to catch a meeting with the CEO of Agni-Tech," Iroh replied.

Agni-Tech was something that Zuko's father had helped build, starting from his grandfather, Sozin Agni. But of course, Ozai was never involved in Agni-Tech business as it is. He works as an underground crime lord, owning a part of the black market. Of course, seeing as Iroh had business with Agni-tech, he owned half of the company.

In the shadow of his forefathers, Zuko grew an understanding to technology created by Agni-Tech. He often at times visited the production facility where it was all made, and the underground storage area where it is all held.

"I've been getting close to getting you a paid internship at Agni-tech Zuko, you do know a lot about what we do," Iroh said. Zuko finished up his strudel and nodded.

"Thanks uncle, but I'm looking for a less difficult job for right now, though Agni-tech isn't that hard at all," Zuko replied scratching his head.

"What?" Iroh asked surprised, "You mean stick to loser jobs like McDonalds and Wal-Mart?"

"Well…yeah," Zuko said awkwardly, "At least until I have the tuition I need for college. Then maybe I'll go with you there." Iroh took a sip of his tea, and nodded his head.

"That's understandable Zuko, I will respect that," he said calmly. Lu Ten clapped his hands together.

"So, I'll be heading out with Ty Lee after school today," Lu Ten said. Zuko looked at him weirdely.

"Man you're still dating that girl!?" Zuko asked confused. Iroh backed out of the conversation immediately. Lu Ten rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm…yeah," he replied, "Is there a problem?" Zuko shook his head.

"Nothing just surprised."

* * *

The car that Lu Ten and Zuko were driving pulled into the parking lot of Republic city high. Grabbing their backpacks, they headed up to the main entrance, where Lu Ten was greeted with a kiss by Ty Lee.

"I'll meet you at the car after school, okay?" Lu Ten said, his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Zuko nodded and headed off in the other direction towards his locker.

Soon he got to his locker that was located in senior hall, and opened it. As he was arranging his stuff for the day, he looked over to his left to see a group of girls whispering and look over at him.

They started to giggle, blush and turn the other way. Zuko gave a small smile as he went back to his locker arranging. Yeah he was kind of the guy the whole school crushed on, but none of those girls were what Zuko was looking for. He looked over his opened locker door to his right to see who he truly crushed on.

He saw Katara Matthews standing by her opened locker doing the same thing he was doing. Katara was the school's prettiest girl, especially to Zuko and…probably a bunch of other guys.

He grew a small blush to the thought of her, and smiled as he watched her. The smile slowly dissipated as he saw Jet Williams come up to her and give her a kiss.

Jet was probably the biggest jerk ass the whole school had to offer. Everyday he would mess around with kids with his gang, next to being a big athlete. There were times where Zuko and Jet had a confrontation, but what Jet does is so common, he kind of forgets about it. But not Zuko; hell it's hard to believe that Katara actually finds something amusing in that guy. He probably somehow hides it all from her, but no way anybody's that blind; especially not her.

He felt a wave of disappointment hit him as he closed his locker and turned the other way to his class.

* * *

It was the class transition before A lunch. Zuko was intending to hit the lunch line early to avoid the long line, so he took his planned route. He walked by the boys bathroom and heard a quarrel going on inside. He was quickly considering just ignoring it and moving on, but he heard some punches being thrown.

He slowly went in to observe the situation. There were about three guys cornering another to the wall. It was clear that they were beating down on the kid, with him at least trying to make an effort to fight back.

His good guy instincts kicked in and immediately he stepped forward to the kid's aid.

"Hey!" Zuko yelled as he dropped his backpack, and held a firm stance. The two mean looking dudes watching turned around to face him, slowly closing in on him. The guy beating down on the kid looked over his shoulder for a second before kneeing him in the stomach which brought him to his knees. The guy turned to face him fully, a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter, scarface?"

_SCARFACE!? _Nobody calls Zuko scarface and gets away with it. The rage fueled inside him, lifting his body temperature to a steam. The bully's friends leaped at him, only to be sloppily beat back against the wall.

Zuko charged forward, swinging and hitting the bully whilst pile driving him to a urinal. He threw a hard punch into the bully's stomach, and then proceeded to throw him into one of the stalls. The bully sat half consciously on the toilet like he's seeing stars, posing no more of a threat.

Zuko huffed at him, and then left him in there. He saw the bully's friends had run off, so he tended to the boy who looked like he was just recovering. Zuko helped him onto his feet.

"Whoa, thanks man," he said as he coughed, "never thought you would help me out."

"What were those guys giving you trouble for?" Zuko asked, as he brushed himself off.

"Oh you know…stupid stuff," he said, chuckling. Zuko remained serious however. The boy held out his hand. "I'm Sokka Matthews by the way."

"Matthews?" Zuko said surprised, "You don't happen to be related to Katara Matthews, do you?"

"I'm her brother," Sokka answered.

"Well that's a first," Zuko said crossing his arms, "this is probably the closest I ever got to her." Sokka pulled back his hand and looked at him in monotone.

"Oh, you're after her too?" Sokka asked, not surprised.

"Why not?" Zuko answered, "She's pretty and popular for all the right reasons, what guy wouldn't want her?" Sokka rubbed his chin and nodded.

"You know I'd usually fight guys who'd try to get with my sister, but you're an exception for once." The warning bell rang.

"Well…" Sokka said backing his way out the door. "I'll make this up to you somehow, I'll see you around."

* * *

It was seventh period history, the last class of the day for Zuko.

"A popular story in Chinese mythology was the 'tale of the Blue Spirit'," The teacher was saying. Had his head resting on his right hand, bored but still paying attention.

"It was started by a man who was looking to avenge his mother's death…" Zuko happened to be in the class with Katara, and though she sits behind him, she barely notices him.

"It was only till after he confronted his mother's murderer…" But Zuko felt like the set of eyes were on the back of his head. He can just feel it.

"He learned that there was greater satisfaction than revenge, justice…" The bell rang, piercing the silence of the class room. Everybody was getting up to leave, Zuko being one of the last.

Just as he walked out the door, he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Hey," he turned around to see Katara approach him with a warming smile on her face. Zuko felt surprised and seemed a little out of his character.

"uh…hey…" he said awkwardly.

"My brother told me you fought off some guys who were trying to beat him up," Katara said, keeping the same warm smile on her face for some odd reason. Zuko rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…that was me," he said chuckling a little.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you," Katara said. "Sokka is…kind of weak at fighting."

"Don't thank me, it's just in my instinct," Zuko said, mentally face palming.

"Well you have good instinct in you," Katara replied. Zuko smiled a real smile this time, not some nervous one, and hid a blush.

"Katara!" The annoying voice of Jet called out to her from behind. Katara turned and waved, then back to Zuko again.

"I guess I'll see you again tomorrow," Katara said, as she backed away. Zuko quickly waved bye to her, then took a moment to assess the situation.

_So Katara actually talked to me, that's funny. _He thought before walking off to his car.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, I felt lie I was really lazy with this, but I've been feeling nervous about this story.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think. But being honest here, I felt like I'm slacking on this story. So sorry it may come out a little weird. **


	2. Two shots change a life

Zuko sat in his house, bored as hell. He just finished his homework, which were five different subjects finished in a breeze. Damn school was easy for him; maybe he should look into that internship.

_Speaking of Agni-Tech, I haven't been there in a while; I should go see what's new. _With that Zuko slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

He reached his car, which was a Toyota Corolla; nothing special. He started up the car, and drove off toward the Agni-Tech warehouse.

* * *

He stepped up to the door, putting his hand on the scanner for his DNA authorization. A small ding sound rang, showing that he was granted access, then a click on the door lock. He opened the door and walked in. He walked to the end of the lowly lit hall and reached a lift that looked like it belonged in a mine.

He stepped in and pressed the button, taking him down. The lift reached the bottom where he stepped out into a large storage room. In the middle of the quiet room, Zuko approached a lone man with a pair of glasses sitting at a desk. He looked old, but still with a black beard, but nearly balding. The man looked up at him at him and smiled.

"Zuko, I haven't seen you here in a while," he greeted standing up, holding out his hand. "How have you been?" Zuko shook his hand in greeting.

"I've been fine Mech, how has Agni-tech been treating you?" Zuko asked with a smile.

Mech was the guy who basically helps develop the tech, and is basically the receptionist of the warehouse.

"Still pays good money my boy," Mech answered, "So what brings you back here? Finally have that internship your uncle got you?"

"No, but I'll be definitely looking into that," Zuko replied. "Anything new come up?"

"In fact yes," Mech said.

"Mind if I check it out?" Zuko asked, hands in his pockets.

"Oh no not at all," Mech replied, then motioned for Zuko to follow him. "Right this way."

Zuko followed Mech to the near end, where a security locked shelf was in place. After pressing in a code, the third shelf from the bottom automatically slid open. Set safely inside the case were several circular shaped devices, about the size of a palm.

Mech picked one up and held it up to Zuko.

"This is an explosive chip, it's small but it sure does pack a punch," Mech handed the chip to Zuko. "Don't worry it's not armed, yet."

Zuko looked around it, notifying the shape had a flat back side, and a rounded top with the Agni-Tech sign on it. The back side looked like it held a clutch that could grab on solid surfaces.

"Military funded project, the main intent is for them to be used as breaching charges," Mech explained. "It's only a prototype right now, as with every other new piece of work."

"Military funded project?" Zuko chuckled a bit, "Do you ever get that weird feeling that you're making money for people who do the bad stuff?"

"I never really thought about that," Mech said, "I'm not really the one to run this company." Zuko put the explosive charge back into the case and closed it. "Let's try to keep off that subject now, how's life been treating you? Any girlfriend, or what?"

Zuko sat up against the secured cabinet and crossed his arms.

"No, not really." He said. "Life is great though, Lu Ten is going off to places with his girlfriend all the time, and my Uncle always has business." Zuko turned his head to Mech. "I'm home alone most of the time, and the only thing that really comes on TV now a days is things like 'Ember shore' or live news from a crime being committed." Mech chuckled a little, but Zuko stayed silent.

"You know that's how my mom died…" Zuko said, Mech turned silent and looked at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"A criminal killed her," Zuko said, "the devastating part about it was that it was too close to home…"

* * *

_R.I.P Ursa Agni_

_The eight year old Zuko stood at his mother's grave, the sky grey and rainy. The downpour soaked him, but that didn't matter. His eyes were streaming tears, but his face held no hint of emotion; it was just the tears. _

_A shadowy figure covered him, and he felt the rain stop hitting him. He looked up to see his father, holding an umbrella over him. His face held the same expressionless gaze that Zuko had upon him. _

"_Let's go Zuko," he said. They turned away from the grave, toward the limo that waited for them. Zuko looked back at the grave one last time before stepping into the limo._

* * *

Lu Ten never returned home last night, probably out with Ty Lee. Zuko had to actually drive himself to school for once.

There was half an hour to spare before class starts, so Zuko took that time to visit teachers to turn in homework, grab a quick bite from breakfast, until he ran into Lu Ten. He was of course at Ty Lee's locker, making small talk with her like usual. Zuko had seen this more than enough times to start finally getting annoyed with those two.

He stood next to him, crossing his arms in annoyance, but they didn't seem to acknowledge him. He cleared his throat so they could hear him, and they finally saw him.

"Oh hey cous," Lu Ten said, his arm around Ty Lee's shoulder.

"Where have you been last night?" Zuko asked angrily, "Your dad was worried about you."

"I've been with Ty Lee," Lu Ten replied, and looked at her, "Like usual."

"What do you two do that takes you all night?" Zuko said, before his eyes widened as his mind answered that question for him. "Don't tell me that you've been…"

"Uhh…well yes we have," Ty Lee answered awkwardly, a blush on her face. Lu Ten smiled and nodded as if there was nothing to worry about. Zuko sighed painfully and face palmed.

"Come on, we use protection," Lu Ten said. Zuko turned to walk off.

"I'll talk to you about this later."

* * *

Zuko sat at lunch, with a couple of other guys that he talked to; not really much his friends though. From the looks of it, he seemed pretty mad.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to look. It was Katara, still surprising.

"Hey," she greeted smiling, "can I sit here?" She asked referring to the seat in front of him that was free.

"Umm...sure," he answered. As she was sitting down, the other dudes looked at him in confusion, wondering why the prettiest girl in the school was sitting with him, and not her own boyfriend. Zuko only shrugged at them.

"Yeah, Jet isn't here today," she answered, seemingly knowing what they were silently talking about.

"You don't look too happy," Katara said.

"I'm never happy," he replied, continuing to eat his food. There was a moment of awkward silence, and Katara just looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm, alright," she said. Zuko swallowed some food and spoke.

"But yes there's something wrong if you were going to ask," Zuko said.

"Tell me," she said.

"Well it's my cousin Lu Ten, and his girlfriend Ty Lee," he started, "They've been...you know…"

"Sex?" She answered. Zuko felt red hot from her saying that.

"…Yeah."

"Well, are they protected?" Katara asked.

"That's what he says," he answered, "but that doesn't make it okay."

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Zuko decided to wait in parking lot by Lu Ten's car. His back was against the side of the car, and his arms crossed. He saw Lu Ten and Ty Lee make their way over to the car, laughing with each other. Zuko was starting to get pretty sick of this.

Zuko stood up and stepped in their way, both of them looking at him confused.

"Lu Ten and I need to talk," he said, then looked at Ty Lee. "Go home."

"But…" she tried to argue, but was interrupted.

"I SAID, **GET LOST**!" Zuko yelled. She hesitantly broke from Lu Ten's hold, and walked off in the other direction, tears starting to fill up her eyes.

"Dude," Lu Ten said, "What the hell was that for!?" Zuko didn't answer, as he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the back of the school for a 'private chat.'

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Why are you getting your panties up in a bunch about this?" Lu Ten argued, "This was me and Ty Lee's choice."

"Because, we're still too young to be doing stuff like this," Zuko argued back. "What would Iroh think of you if he found out?"

"He won't find out."

"The only thing that's keeping him from finding out is me," Zuko said, "Just be lucky that I'm talking to you about it, rather than rat you out."

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Because I'm trying to help you out!" Zuko yelled. "Le Ten, this isn't healthy for you to be doing so much, especially at this age." Lu Ten was about to say something, but decided to hold it and sighed.

"Okay Zuko," Lu Ten said calmly, "you're right; we should control our actions more."

"Good," Zuko said, putting his hand on his shoulder and bringing him with him. "Come on let's go home."

When they looked straight forward, they stopped dead in their tracks. There was a man, maybe even a thug standing there staring at them, pointing a gun.

"Give me all you've got," the man said, stepping closer to them. He had a beanie on, so no trace of the hair, and a jacket on him. Zuko and Lu Ten stepped back away from him.

"We don't have anything man!" Lu Ten said nervously. They could hear the gun click, meaning the man was ready to shoot. "Please no…" Then a shot rang out. The bullet hit Lu Ten dead center in the chest, passing completely through him, and he was blown back to the ground. Zuko's eyes widened in horror as his cousin fell lifelessly to the floor.

"LU TEN…" another shot rang out. Zuko could feel a sharp pain pierce through the upper right part of his chest, just under his shoulder. The force and pain took the breath out of him, and pushed him back on the ground, leaving him only half conscious.

The man took flight, leaving them there to die. Zuko was still moving, and struggled to turn himself over to reach Lu Ten, who was not responsive. He slowly and painfully crawled over closer to him.

"…Lu…T…Ten," he reached out to him. They're blood began heavily staining the concrete, as Zuko struggled to stay conscious in order to try and save his cousin.

He tried to lift himself up, but the pain in his body overwhelmed him, and he fell back to the ground.

His vision was going blurry, and his hearing was failing. But he could see that there were some screams and people coming to their aid, one of them being Sokka.

"OH CRAP! Zuko hold on!" Sokka said, "Somebody call an ambulance!"

This was all Zuko heard before it all turned black.

* * *

**Oh crap, Zuko and Lu Ten have been shot. Read and Review this chapter.**

**By the way, that's a lot of follows; it's probably the most I've had for just one chapter. **


End file.
